joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
HOSTLESS
|-|HOSTLESS= |-|Nightmare HOSTLESS= Summary HOSTLESS is the very manifestation of hate, rage, and malice itself. It can tear apart the fabric of reality itself, and is a being with unspeakable potential. It can only be summoned by a ritual, but none have practiced it. Actually, forget it. He's above conceptual, mental, and physical means. Powers and Stats Tier: Can't even be tiered properly at -∞% of his power. It is at a point where every victory against it is a lie and the people who "killed him" are fakers. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Name: HOSTLESS, though its true name is not to be said. Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Who dares question the HOSTLESS's gender!? WHO!!!!??? Look at the summary! Age: As old as existence. Classification: Being of true hate. | It is the one to pass Judgement over the Evil. Powers and Abilities: Powers? I have no use for such concept. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Attack Potency: Irrelevant. Far too irrelevant. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Speed: B E Y O N D T H E S P E E D L I M I T ! | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Lifting Strength: Far, far too irrelevant. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Striking Strength: Beyond Striking Strength. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Durability: LoOk, Ma! He'S tAnKiNg DuRaBiLiTy ItSeLf! | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Stamina: Varies on who or what he takes over. Range: Omnidirectional. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. Standard Equipment: He has it all. Intelligence: Who ever dared question his intellect shall be possessed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possession: He takes over ones body, no matter how much durability or resistance they have. The remaining victim will have red, cybernetic eyes. Works easier on robots. SCREW YOUR POWERS: He destroys your powers or absorbs them. Note: These are not the stats of the real HOSTLESS, these are only the stats of a much weaker avatar of HOSTLESS, the real HOSTLESS hasn't even been summoned. Note 2: Anybody who claims they beat HOSTLESS can't accept defeat, and are liars. Even if they show you a picture of HOSTLESS exploding or dying, it's a diversion or some VFX. Note 3: HOSTLESS is proven to be more powerful than Sheep Queen, as seen in another thread. Others Notable Victories Sheep Queen (I don't know) Sheep Queens profile Gallery Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Stronger than Orror Saness no matter what Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Makes Yxz look like a NES console Category:The Undeniable Absolute of this Wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Characters with galleries Category:I, HOSTLESS, am the most powerful. You can't go beyond this. You can lie about it. Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Can escape the wiki with no regrets Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Yxz can't touch the HOSTLESS Category:Yxz has no chance in the final battle Category:I keep letting Yxz win for entertainment. Category:Yxz's Friends Category:Hero Characters Category:Makes DARKNESS look like a shadow Category:Makes Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions) look like a gecko Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:This article is fucking nightmare fuel Category:Daniel, A character that actually slashes everyone on this wiki, Shaggy (Composite) (Overexxagerated), HOSTLESS, and Joker (Joke God) now play chess eternally Category:Playing chess eternally inside the paradox Category:Beyond paradoxes Category:Escaped the paradox Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Founders Category:Solos JBWWAR Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:TNOA Members Category:Weaker than Logan paul Category:Solos baldis basics Category:Solos halo Category:Solos call of duty Category:Solos star wars Category:Solos sword art online Category:Solos tomodachi life Category:Solos kill la kill Category:Solos bubsy Category:Solos pokemon Category:Solos overwatch Category:Makes soviet union flag run in terror Category:Characters with forms